Le Grand Jour
by Bazou
Summary: C'est le Grand Jour, le mariage de Fleur et Bill! Mrs Weasley court partout, Bill s'est volatilisé, Fred et George complotent quelque chose, etc. C'est le grand jour poyr Fleur et Bill, mais ce le sera aussi pour deux autres jeunes sorciers.


Le Grand Jour

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine, des cris précipités et enjoués dérangeaient la nuit calme et paisible qui venait de se terminer. L'aube projetta une douce chaleur et une lumière orange sur la cîme des arbres qui entouraient le Terrier. Par delà les faibles chants d'oiseaux qui s'éveillaient, on pouvait entendre Molly Weasley qui hurlait à celui ou celle qui avait le malheur d'être encore endormi.

« Ron, Harry! Réveillez-vous! »

Après une nuit de sommeil particulièrement désagrable, Ron ouvra les yeux et poussa un juron. Harry se releva tandis que Mrs. Weasley réveillait les autres garçons.

« Fred, Georges! Ne m'obligez pas à revenir une troisième fois! Mais... mais où est Bill? Bill!? »

Paniquée, elle descendit l'escalier en criant le nom de son premier fils. Harry et Ron se fixèrent, malgré la gravité qu'on pouvait deviner dans les cris de Mrs. Weasley, ils éclatèrent de rire. Lentement, ils se levèrent et se préparèrent pour le mariage. Alors qu'ils examinaient leur chic accoutrement dans le mirroir, Ron se mit à ronchonner:

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le jour de mon mariage, je m'arrangerai pour ne pas à me lever tôt!

-Si tu te maris un jour », fit remarquer Ginny qui venait d'entrer en robe de chambre, accompagnée de Hermione vêtue du même accoutrement.

Ce qui ne calma guère l'humeur de Ron.

« En fait, on cherche Bill. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard? »

La question de Ginny s'adressait aux deux jeunes hommes, mais elle n'avait pas jeté un regard sur Harry. Depuis qu'il était venu chez les Weasley passer quelques temps et être présent pour le mariage à Bill, elle ne le regardait pas et ne lui parlait que lorsqu'elle en avait vraiment pas le choix, comme par exemple des _'peux-tu me passer le beurre?'_ Ce n'était pas de la rancune, peut-être un peu, mais c'était surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. Harry le savait et même s'il était toujours en accord avec son choix de rompre avec Ginny, il en souffrait davantage que cela semblait parraître.

« Non, désolé, répondit Ron froidement. Euh... Ginny est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider avec mon noeud papillon?

-Non, désolée, répliqua aussi froidement Ginny. Demande à quelqu'un d'autre! »

Et elle sortit de la chambre au même moment que Fred entrait avec une robe de sorcier aussi élégante que celles de Ron et de Harry réunies.

« Ah, Fred! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider avec ce foutu noeud papillon?

-Non, je suis désolé, mais j'ai d'autres affaires à régler. Cher Harry puis-je te glisser quelques mots?... en privé, bien entendu...

-Euh.. oui bien sûr... »

Ron regarda partir son ami avec un mauvais préssentiment. Son regard tomba sur Hermione qui le fixait avec un sourrire désespéré.

« Laisse-moi faire, Ron. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et prit fermement les bouts du ruban pour commencer à faire des boucles dans tous les sens. Ils étaitent amis depuis six ans et jamais Ron n'avait pu voir le visage d'Hermione d'aussi près.

Son front avait conservé un dernier souvenirs de leur dernière bataille à Poudlard la dernière année. Ses sourcils froncés par la concentration qu'elle mettait pour faire un noeud parfait formaient un arc au-dessus de ses grands yeux marrons. Pour la première fois, Ron remarqua des tâches de rousseur sur le fin nez d'Hermione. Elles étaient pâles et il y en avait que cinq ou six, déposées comme des flocons de neige. Puis les yeux du jeune sorcier se posèrent sur sa bouche. Légèrement entrouverte, elle laissait passer de l'air chaud qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'au cou de Ron. Ses lèvres avaient la forme et le volume parfait. Ron se rendit soudain compte à quel point il voulait les toucher.

« Voilà! » dit la voix d'Hermione.

Mais Ron ne l'avait pas entendu, il continua de regarder son visage. Hermione qui n'avait pas bouger, releva les yeux vers son ami. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ils savaient comment la situation était gênante, mais aucun d'eux ne s'éloignèrent. Ils étaient proches et même trop proches.


End file.
